poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/"Wow"/Barracuda
Here's how the Opening scene, Wow, and the Barracuda plays out in Brian and the Eeveelution Family are Finding Nemo. (We open up to the Walt Disney Pictures logo, followed by the Pixar logo. And then it fades to the Great Barrier Reef) Clown fish 1: Wow. Clown fish 2: Mmm. Clown fish 1: Wow. Clown fish 3:Mm-hmm. Clown fish 1: Wow. Clown Fish 2: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. Marlin: So, Coral, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, did you, huh? swims out and takes a deep breath Oh, yeah. A fish can breathe out here. Did your man deliver, or did he deliver? Coral: My man delivered. Marlin: And it wasn't so easy. Coral: Because a lot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. Marlin: You better believe they did, every single one of them. Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. two clownfish float away from the Sea Anemone and gaze towards the neighborhood that made up this reef, which all that lived there referred to as "The Drop-off". There were families and friends of all different breeds, one fish causes some coral to quickly sink and causing a young group of fish to scatter about as the former chased after them in a friendly game of tag. There was even a crab clipping some of the sea kelp with his claws, with a little help from a young one much to his approval. Indeed, Marlin could see that it was paradise for him and his wife, who seemed a bit concerned as if some thought had been bothering her since coming here. Marlin took notice of Coral’s behavior and a look of equal concern spread on his face, worried that Coral did not seem satisfied with their new home. Marlin: So, you do like it, don't you? Coral: No, no, no, no. I do, I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. inside the Anemone, acts like one of their kid They'll wake up, his head out of the Anemone poke their little heads out and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. Coral: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. Marlin: Oh, right, right. swim down to a small hole right below the Anemone Coral: Aw, look. see baby fish inside they're eggs They're dreaming. We still have to name them. Marlin: You want to name all of them right now? All right, to one end we'll name this half Marlin Junior, to the other end and this half Coral Junior. Okay, we're done. back to the top Coral: I like Nemo. Marlin: back down to her Nemo? Well, We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Junior. Coral: Just think, in a couple of days, we're going to be parents! Marlin: Yeah. What if they don't like me? Coral: her eyes and swims back to the Anemone Marlin. Marlin: No, really. Coral: There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. goes inside the Anemone as she speaks, as Marlin goes in with a smile on his face Coral: What? Marlin: You remember how we met? Coral: Well, I try not to. Marlin: Well, I remember. up to her “Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?” Coral: back, laughing Marlin! Marlin: Well, you got a little closer because it was wiggling. his lips Coral: Get away, get away! (Swam out the anemone) Marlin: her out Here he is. Cutie's here! to Marlin's surprise, there was nobody there Marlin: Where did everybody go? notices Coral who was staring at something with a horror look on her face. As it turns out, it was a Barracuda! (gasps) Barracuda: growls Marlin: (whispering) Coral, get inside the house, Coral. looks down and fears for the safety of their children Marlin: (whispering) No, no, Coral, don't! They'll be fine, just get inside! You, right now! Coral doesn't listen and she swims right down to the eggs, as the Barracuda charges forward with a roar of hunger Marlin: NO!!! down and attempts to save her, but hits the Barracuda Ow! Barracuda snaps his jaws and Marlin dodges as he can, but soon he gets knocked out by getting hit by the Barracuda's tail. After a few hours, he wakes up from exhaustion and remembers Coral Marlin: CORAL!!! out of the Anemone and looks down Coral. down Coral? he reaches down to the bottom, he quietly gasps as the eggs were gone! Marlin: Coral? around the cave and begins crying Coral? swims out of the hole Coral? there was no responses Marlin: softly No. covers his eyes and begins crying, but he moves them away and sees something (gasp) was an egg! And he swims right down towards it There, there, there. It's okay, Daddy's here. lifts up the egg Daddy's got you. there on the egg, was a scratch on his left fin I promise, I will never let anything happen to you. Nemo. Grey, 20th Century Fox, Toei Company and Walt Disney Pictures Presents Pixar Animation Studios film and the Eeveelution Family are Finding Nemo" Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series